the ice queen rewritten
by miss quirky bookworm
Summary: Yes i have decided to rewrite this story. those who dont know this is about Kagome,  she is a demon and lady of the western lands,  Sesshomaru is now a demon as well but a servant and human lover.  please review and let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

A/N I have decided to rewrite this story since looking back on it I realized just how pitiful it is. I hope this time its better. Please review and let me know thank you

A young demoness looked on in anger as her father ran through a burning mansion searching for his mate and child while also looking for their murderer. The girl knew not to interfere especially since her father was involved with humans, the lowest of the low and the least important creatures. She stayed where she was at looking down at the chaos and thought to herself that her father deserved this for loving a human. When she saw the castle collapse around everything she went down to see the damage and saw her fathers body. Even though he was newly dead she grabbed his sword So'unga and shivered at the power quickly overcoming it much like her father. As soon as she got the sword she created her cloud and flew to where her trusty little toady Jaken was at.

As soon as he felt his mistress's presence he ran up shouting about how happy he was that she was there and that she was safe even though she was challenging her father and he did not realize all that was going on what with the birth of his mistress's half brother. When she landed before him he rushed up to her asking what happened and why she carried her father's sword. She smiled down at him making the little toad imp flinch "my father is dead Jaken, I did not kill him but his precious So'unga is now mine. Everyone except for his mate and brat are dead" the imp squawked at that "milady why didn't you kill the half-demon?" he would have continued except she gave him a look that promised death if he went on "I will not stoop so low as to kill a baby. Let him grow up and learn how to fight. "Jaken looked at her a little worried but decided against saying anything knowing he would die if he said something, anything really.

The young woman ignored her scared servant and looked up at the moon 'just you wait, Inutrasha you will regret this day, you took my father away and disgrace the world already by being born' with those thoughts she turned and made her white cloud and flew to the castle of the once great demon lord Inutaisho, Now only her home the new lady of the west and sole ruler of this large space of land.

A/N so what do you think? Better? Worse? Confused? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A/N I'm actually going to try to do weekly updates but who knows what with the demands of college and all, If you have ideas please feel free to let me know. Also, there is death and bloodiness in this chapter, I didn't go into great detail but if that kind of stuff sickens you please skip those parts. Thank you

Several hundred years later:

A demoness flew through the air rage evident in her eyes as she smelled that the half-demon was not only attacked and was put to sleep for 50 years but then just recently was let out of his sleep because of a little girl. It wasn't that she was concerned for the boys safety it was the circumstances that angered her. He fell in love with a human and paid the price of doing such a stupid deed. As she flew she became aware of another demon flying close behind her. Without turning she lowered her arm and fired one of her dangerous poisonous gas whips at the stranger for daring to follow so closely. However she didn't feel contact and she slowed down to face the one who dared to evade her pink whip.

The man behind her stood tall wearing a white baboons cloak the head covering his own "milady Kagome you would do well to not try to strike me" the girl snarled and jumped back "Naraku what do you want, I have heard rumors about your various schemes and that you are interested in the Sacred Jewel is it true" Kagome looked at the demon well aware that he is definitely not as evil as he makes himself out to be since they knew each other for quite awhile (on friendly terms of course, she wasn't the nicest demoness in the world but she was not 'evil') The man smirked "Lady Kagome I think the real question is are you wanting to hunt down the Sacred Jewel and kill your half brother" he laughed and jumped down far away from her poison whips as she snarled at him "I wouldn't go after the jewel even if you begged me, I will not stoop so low as to hunt after something the half-demon is after, please I am the great lady of the west and you will do well to remember that"

The demon laughed again at her anger and then began to disappear, not too soon after though Kagome heard him start to whisper in her ear "Kagome you may be great but other demons could become greater by gaining the jewel, if you really want to kill the half-demon then follow him, observe him, see the company that he now keeps and think on that." She looked up at the sky and snarled again before shouting for Jaken to come along with the young ward Shippou that now was in her care. She remembered her gaining of him like it was yesterday (which it was)

FLASHBACK:

Kagome flew through the sky intent on finding her father's sword Tetsaiga, So'unga was great and all but it wasn't made from her father's fang. She heard a child's screams and flew down to see what was going on. The girl saw that a young Kitsune was being picked on by a pair of demons, one handsome, one ugly. They were both shooting lightening at the boy and laughing when he would run and hide trying to avoid getting hit. Kagome landed and started walking up to the men her kimono flowing around her. It was a beautiful blue and black outfit that really accentuated her figure without making her look like a harlot.

The brothers stopped at her approach and looked at her with approval, the handsome one beginning to look cocky and walked up to her "woman why are you here in our territory? I'm sure you've heard of the thunder brothers, I am Hiten and that is my brother Manten (sp?)" Kagome began to laugh "obviously you don't know who I am or else you would realize that I don't need to listen to mere lower demons like yourselves, your just wannabe's with no true power" Hiten's jaw dropped and then he glared at her "insolent wench you will pay for that rudeness, I don't care who you are, no one has yet to survive a hit from my lightening".

With those words the thunder brothers jumped up into the sky, Hiten swinging his lightening making instrument and pointed it at Kagome who looked like she was going to yawn from boredom. Before Hiten could actually attack her though her hands glowed pink and she jumped up into the air and had her hand go through his chest in a split second. His look of surprise was enough to bring a smile to her face "you aren't going to die yet you filthy pig, my poison acts slowly making sure that you feel the pain. I will tell you my name since I am a nice demoness after all, you may call me Lady Kagome, leader of the rest and the woman who killed you" She began to laugh at his shocked expression but turned away from him knowing that the idiot wouldn't dare attack her from the back if he knew what was good from him. With those thoughts she turned to the more wormlike brother who was cowering on the ground lying prone and whimpering. The woman sighed and glared at him "and this is the much feared Manten who eats women to make his hair grow? You are a pathetic excuse for a demon, I should probably kill you too but I don't want to ruin my whip or my sword." The wormlike demon kept laying on the ground cowering and whimpering and nodding appearing to be a mess of tears and snot. When he thought she was not looking he sat up a little and opened his mouth, before he knew what was going on he was gasping at the feeling of being stabbed. He looked up and saw Kagome glaring down at him holding So'unga "you really are pathetic. I was going to let you live but now that you've done this you can just die" with that she pushed more sword in then pressed down and pull up and out. Without even looking at him she turned and walked away and passed the young kitsune "it's over, go home to your parents" the boy shook his head and started bawling "m-m-m-my p-p-p-parents a-a-a-are de-e-ea-a-adddddd" Kagome sighed at the child's crying and started to walk past him "fine then make a life for yourself don't just sit there blubbering like an idiot" when she continued to go away the boy wiped his eyes and began to follow her not wanting to be left alone with the corpses of the two who made it so that he was an orphan. Rather than say anything about it, Kagome just continued walking and hit Jaken upside his head when the toad starting making comments about the baby kitsune.

END FLASHBACK

A/N so how was it? Please review and let me know.


End file.
